the chipmunks new friends
by dark melvinxalvin
Summary: the chipmunks days now are going good or bad, now that three new chipmunks are at school will they get along with them and be friends or will they become enemys.
1. Chapter 1: the new day

**enjoy this page i've made.**

chapter one: a new day

it's a new day for the chipmunks and the chipettes. when dave woke up he looked at the time and it'e 7:30. "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GANNA BE LATE!" dave screamed as he got up and dressed.

when he got to the chipmunks bedroom, he was shocked that the chipmunks and chipettes were already up. so he went down to the dinning room and saw the six chipmunks on the table. "oh, good mourning dave." theodore said in happy way as he always does. "oh, good mourning theodore." dave said while taking a sit.

the time is 8:15 it's time for school. "come on, guy. it's time for school." dave said getting their bags. "ok" everyone said as they got down to the door. alvin was getting his books and went with them to the bus stop.

0o0o0o0o0o

as they got in and arrived at school, there was rumours going on about some new kids. soon mike came along and told them about it. "what! there's new kids in our class!?" simon said. "yeah. and not only that the new guys look like you guys." mike said in shocked. "no way. no one looks like alvin, simon or theodore." brittany said with a eye brow up. "you'll see in class. be there." mike said as he run to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

in class the teacher miss marks was talking to the class about the new guys. alvin was not impressed, but the rise were. "ok class it's time to meet our new classmate." miss marks said as she was getting the door. "i hope it's girls." alvin in a bad boy look. "alvin! don't be rude." simon told him as he rolled his eyes. miss marks opened the door and three boy came in and went to the teacher's desk. ok class this are our new classmates." miss marks said as she went to the desk. alvin was shocked "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" alvin yelled. "alvin! be nice to them."

"why, they are not-" alvin could not finish his sentence, when one of the new kid begins to talk. " sorry, but we are getting off on a bad time. so can we tell you who we are if you don't mind?" the oldist one ask to the rise. "sure, if you want." simon replied. "ok, hello, i'm cody. the smart one. this is zack. the coolist one. and this matthew-" before cody finished his sentence. "the fat and chubby one. heheheh." zack said rudly about matthew.

"i'm not fat, i'm fluffy you egghead!" matthew said back to zack. "yeah whatever. your not fluffy ether, you're a little damn." zack said joking about his little borther as he went to his table. "i am not, how would you know!" matthew said as he and cody got to their tables. "because, your 10 years old and your 162 ponds. thats explane it." zack said back at matthew.

"you son of a dog, i am soooo going to kill you after school." matthew was in range at zack. "yeah whatever. and by the way. it's not son of a dog, it's son of a bitch, you dick." zack said as he got to his work the hole class was shocked and what he just said. "your in trabble." matthew said chicky. "shut. the. fuck up fat boy. i don't have time for shit all day." zack replied angrily. the hole class was schocked again, alvin is now very impressed with zack. "i'm starting to like this guy."

**that all for today, next mouth i'll update it. til then i'm off.**


	2. Chapter 2: the song battle

**sorry, but i could not help it. this is the next page. enjoy.**

chapter two: the song battle

after class, it was lunch. alvin was by the door waiting for zack to talk to. then zack came by and he was surprised at alvin by the door and thinks it's a good time to talk to him.

"heh, so let me think. with that 'A' on your sweater, you would Alvin, right?" zack said with a grin. alvin laught at the joke that zack said. "yep that's my name. so you're zack, right?" alvin replied back with a grin. "heh. yeah that's me alright." zack replied and winked at alvin. when they walk to the school lunch room. they started to talk about each other, zack finish his story."-so we came here cause dad needed us to. and that's way past uncool, you know." zack said as he finished his apple. "yeah, i know. so what's your dads name?" alvin ask. "my dad, his name's paul smith. man, you know something." zack said to alvin. "what. what about him." alvin replied. "i sometimes called my dad S.E." zack said finishing his sandwhich. alvin was puzzled. "S.E? what?" alvin said. "S.E means 'shity egghead or stuped scrambled egg'." zack replied. alvin was shocked but began to laugh so hard he started to tear. "HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! where did you hear that?" alvin ask whiping the tears off. "i didn't hear that, i wrote that dumbass." zack replied. "you wrote that? man that's so funny." alvin said still laughing. " i know, right?" zack replied also laughing. then the bell rang it was time for class. "hey, where will you be?" zack ask alvin. "i got singing class." alvin said to zack. "oh, i got that class to." zack replied. "yeah, but it's for the school. we need to sing for the school to help it. sorry i got to go, dave really gets angry if i'm not there." alvin said as he run there. "ok, seya." zack said as he walk to his class as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

in the singing class room the chipmunks began sing the the been training for. "ok, guys. you ready?" dave said to the chipmunks. "what!" a man said as he got in. it was paul, and he wanted his sons to sing for the school as well. "sorry, mr smith. but this guy are singing for the school." dave said, and the school agreed. "ok, but can i show you what my son can do?" paul said to dave. "we already know what they can do. zack has a foul moulth and i don't think he can, because fo it." simon said and the guys agreed. "ok, but can they stil show you what they can do?" said paul. "ok, mr smith. but just this once." dave replied. "ok, ladies and gentlemen. the chipmetts." paul said on the mic. the school almost began to shout out 'boo' until zack, cody and matthew began to sing.

chipmetts:

TURN ALL THE LIGHTS ON!

...

...

zack:

_take off your shoes (shoes, shoes) ain't nobody ganna see nothing. bring ou the booze (booze, booze)_

_baby girl stop frontin, i ain't got nothing to lose (lose,lose), and ain't gotta go to work no more, fuck that place, fuck my boss._

_imma buy the bar, i don't care what it costs. im going hard. (haaaaaaaaard)_

_i need some light it's way too dark. (daaaaaaarrk) oh yeah, i'm going in. (iiiiin)_

_and now i'm with my friends, let the party bigen._

chipmetts:

TURN ALL THE LIGHT ON! (2x)

_put your hands up if you going hard, i need some lights it's way too dark._

_oh yeah, i'm going in. ok, ok i'm with my friends let the party bigen._

TURN ALL THE LIGHT ON!

cody:

_give me that glass, little bit of ice, pour that red in there._

_this must be her song, dancing ain't nobody else in here._

_sexy as she want to be, when she dancing extra close to me._

_i said, please excuse, she was stepping on expensive shoes. (just a little too much)_

_shawty is a perfect ten, this angelic body made you sin._

_he said... i love the way you get it in, come over here and shake it for a gentleman. girl your going._

zack:

_gioing hard. (haaaard) i need some light it's way too dark. (daaark)_

_oh yeah, i'm going in. (iiiiiin) and now i'm with my friends, let the party begin._

chipmetts:

TURN ALL THE LIGHT ON! (2x)

_put your hand up if you going hard, i need some light it's way too dark._

_oh yeah, i'm going in. ok, ok i'm with my friends, let the party begin._

TURN ALL THE LIGHT ON!

matthew:

_i'm drinking something, i'm touching something. they need to turn off the light in here. (2x)_

_i'm drinking something tonight, i'm touching something tonight. they need to turn off the lights in here. (2x)_

chippmetts:

TURN ALL TTHE LIGHT ON! (2x)

_put your hand up if you going hard. i need some lights it's way to dark._

_oh yeah, i'm going in. ok, ok i'm with my friends, let the party begin._

_TURN ALL THE LIGHT ON!_

they finished with a gangster look. and the hole school cheared at how they sung.

**that's the chapter for now. will alvin still be zack's friend or will they be enemys. find out on the next page. til then zackxalvin is off.**


	3. Chapter 3: chipmunks vs chipmetts

**here is the next chapter. enjoy.**

chapter tree: chipmunks vs chipmetts. part one

the chipmunks and chipettes were shocked at what they saw. dave was not impressed. "heh. i bet my son can sing way good then that. on alvin, simon, theodore. show them how it's done." dave said with a grin. so the chipmunks went on and sang.

chipmunks:

_party rock!_

_yeah! whoo!_

_let go! party rock is in the house tonight! everybody just have a good time! (yeah) and we gon' make you loose yo mind! (whoo) everybody just have a good time! _

_party rock is in the house tonight! everybody just have a good time! and we gon' make you loose yo mind! we just wanna see ya... shake that!_

_..._

_..._

alvin:

_in the club party rock! looking for ya girl? see on my jock, nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she own the block._

_where the drink?! got to know, tight jeans tatoo cuz i'm rock'n roll! half black, half white domino, gang the money oprah doe._

simon:

_YO! i'm running through these hoes like drano, i got that devilish flow, rock'n roll no halo. WE PARTY ROCK! yea, thats the crew that i'm rapping. on the rise to the top no led on our zeppelin, HEY!_

chipmunks:

_party rock is in the house tonight! everybody just have a good time! and we gon' make you loose yo mind! everybody just have good time! (lets go!)_

_party rock is in the house tonight! everybody just have a good time! and we gon' make you loose yo mind! we jsu wanna see ya... shake that!_

theodore:

_everyday i'm shufflin'!_

_..._

_shufflin'! shufflin'!_

_step up fast! and be the first to make me throw this cash! we gettin' money don't be mad. now stop, hatin' is bad._

_one mo short for us. (another round). please fill up my cup. (don't mess around). we just wanna see. (you shake it now). now you home with me. (ya naked now)_

chipettes:

_get up, get down put your hand up to the sound. get up, get down put yo hands up to the sound._

_put yo hands up to the sound. (2x)_

_GET UP! (9x)_

_put yo hands up to the sound._

_to the sound._

_put yo hands up! (4x)_

chipmunks:

_party rock is in the house tonight! everybody just have a good time! and we gon' make you loos yo mind! everybody just have a good-good-good time!_

_ooooooh! (put yo hands up)_

_ooooooh! _

_ooooooh! (put yo hands up) (2x)_

_(shake that)_

theodore:

_everyday i'm shuf-f-flin'!_

they finished with a rock star pose. the hole school cheired fo them. "heh. bit that!" alvin said with a grin. "himph! well, can you do rap?" zack said. they chipmunks look shocked. they could not do rapping yet. then dave jump in. "no. they can't. not yet." dave said to zack. "then i gest we'll show them how it's done" zack replied with a grin. "ready guys!" zack said "ready!" his brothers replied. and they started to rap.

**i'll finish it in two week on monday. sory, but in two weeks, i can do this pages for two weeks. til then, dark melvinxalvin is off.**


	4. Chapter 4: game over

chapter 4: game over.

_Zack: Heads up! heads up! _

_Cody: Here's another one! _

_Matthew: And a - and another one _

_Chipmette: Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! why you all in my ear! _

_Talking a whole bunch of shit _

_That I ain't trying to hear! _

_Get back, muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back )muthafucka! You don't know me like that!) _

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! I ain't playing around! _

_Make one false move I'll take ya down _

_Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that!) _

_Zack: WHOO! S-s-so c'mon c'mon _

_DON'T... get swung on, swung on _

_It's the knick knack paddywhack, still ride in Cadillacs _

_Family off the street! made my homies put the baggies back _

_Still stacking plaques! (yep!) still action packed! (yep!) _

_And dough! I keep it flipping like acrobats! _

_That's why I pack a mac, that'll crack 'em back _

_Cause on my waist there's more Heat than the Shaq Attack _

_But I ain't speaking about ballin, ballin _

_Just thinking about brawlin till y'all start bawlin _

_We all in together now, birds of a feather now _

_Just bought a plane so we changing the weather now _

_So put your brakes on, caps put your capes on _

_Or knock off your block, get dropped and have your face flown _

_Cause I'll prove it! scratch off the music! _

_Like hey little stupid! don't make me lose it! _

_Chipmettes:_

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! why you all in my ear! _

_Talking a whole bunch of shit _

_That I ain't trying to hear! _

_Get back, muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back )muthafucka! You don't know me like that!) _

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! I ain't playing around! _

_Make one false move I'll take ya down _

_Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that!)_

_Cody and Matthew:_

_[Bridge - repeat 4x] _

_I came (I came) I saw (I saw) _

_I hit 'em right dead in the jaw (in the jaw) _

_Zack:_

_See I caught 'em wit a right hook, caught 'em wit a jab _

_Caught 'em wit an uppercut, kicked 'em in his ass _

_Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk! _

_No trips to the county, I ain't for that walk! _

_We split like two pins at the end of a lane _

_We'll knock out your spotlight and put an end to your fame _

_Put a DTP pendant at the end of yo chain _

_Then put the booty of a Swisha at the end of a flame _

_Chipmettes:_

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! why you all in my ear! _

_Talking a whole bunch of shit _

_That I ain't trying to hear! _

_Get back, muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back )muthafucka! You don't know me like that!) _

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! I ain't playing around! _

_Make one false move I'll take ya down _

_Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that!)_

_HEY! You want WHAT wit me! _

_I'm a tell you one time, don't FUCK wit me! _

_GET DOWN! Cause I ain't got nothing to lose _

_I'm having a bad day, don't make me take it out on you! _

_You want WHAT wit me! _

_I'm a tell you one time, don't FUCK wit me! _

_GET DOWN! Cause I ain't got nothing to lose _

_And I'm having a bad day, don't make me take it out on you! _

_Zack:_

_Man! Cause I don't wanna do that _

_I want to have a good time and enjoy my Jack _

_Sit back and watch the women get drunk as hell _

_So I can wake up in the morning wit a story to tell _

_I know it's been a lil while since I been out the house! _

_But now I'm here, you wanna stand around _

_Running your mouth! _

_I can't hear nothing you saying or spitting, so what's up! _

_Don't you see we in the club! Man shut the fuck up!_

_Chipmettes:_

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! why you all in my ear! _

_Talking a whole bunch of shit _

_That I ain't trying to hear! _

_Get back, muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back )muthafucka! You don't know me like that!) _

_Yeet yeet WHOOP WHOOP! I ain't playing around! _

_Make one false move I'll take ya down _

_Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that! _

_(Get back! muthafucka You don't know me like that!)_

_Zack:_

_Ah! We in the Red Light District! _

_Ah! We in the Red Light District! _

_Cody:_

_WHOO! We in the Red Light District! _

_Ah! We in the Red Light District! _

_WHOO! We in the Red Light District! _

_Matthew:_

_WHOO! The Red Light District! _

_WHOO! The Red Light District! _

_Zack:_

_Ah, we in The Red Light District_

Then they stoped as they look at the whole school and they got everyone cheiring. "heh. Bit that, alvin." Zack said as he leaves the stage. "oh, it is on like donky kong!" alvin yelled. It is a new time for thee chipettes, and they like it.

**Heh, sorry it had took so long. To much work. Review if you like it.**


End file.
